Romeo's Mechanical Island
Romeo's Mechanical Island is the 23rd episode of Season 20. Summary When Romeo wants to live near Doctor Undergear, he decided that he, Robo Bird, Shark Ship and Crab Bots should take over Never Land. Plot The episode starts with Romeo who just finished his latest and most awesome invention The World Changing Laser. But all he could ever think of, is his grandfather Doctor Undergear who always spends his time in Gear Island. Romeo thinks that it's time that he and his pets should move to The Never World. He then looked around and saw Never Land. And with that Romeo and his pets packing their stuff and toolboxes, and went to Never Land. And when they started to get to work, they began making Never Land their own home, and to make matters worse he threw everyone off Never Land, even Tic Toc Croc. When Captain Hook saw this, he and his crew went to find Captain Jake, his crew and the PJ Masks. Transcript: Doctor Undergear '(narrating): Romeo's Mechanical Island '''Romeo: '''Guys, I give you my super, duper, awesome, and terrific invention ever, The World Changing Laser! '(mechanical applause) Romeo: 'Thank you, thank you very... (sighs) Gee I wish I could live near Grandfather Undergear. Guys I think we should move to a new home in The Never World. '(lowering telescope) Romeo: Ok, let us survey our opinions. Too Cold, Too Crabby, Too Funny, Perfect, Too Cloudy, Too Fishy..., (gasps) wait a minute, go back go back. Ooh hee hee look what we have here, Never Land the most perfect place to live. Hey that just gives me an idea, if we take over Never Land, then we would be kings of The Never World, then Grandfather Undergear will be proud of us. Captain Hook: Oh there's nothing like a comfy little bed to sleep, and to look out window and... What? (gasps) What is that mad little scientist pest doing? ��Mechanical Island�� Romeo (singing): Kings are best guys around that's we all say. But now that I, Romeo did victory to say "hooray"! Mechanical Background Singing: '''All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail! All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail! '''Romeo (singing): '''I can't believe this just happened in all of my life. Now that I'm king, Grandfather Undergear will be happy oh my. '''Captain Hook: (gasps) Oh My! Mechanical Background Singing: '''All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail! '''Romeo: '''Everybody sing! '''Everybody (singing): All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail! All hail the genius! All hail the genius! All hail! Mr. Smee: Evening Cap'n! What's... (muffling) Captain Hook: '''Shh, shh, not so loud Smee. They'll hear us. '''Sharky & Bones: '''You mean Doctor Undergear? '''Captain Hook: That's not Doctor Grumpy-Pants. Mr. Smee: '''Then what's with the machines? '''Captain Hook: 'Cause that kid is the grandson, of the mad doctor and former partner of The Legion of Pirate Villains, Undergear! Tic Toc Croc (growling) Romeo: '''What's this?! Crab Bot! '''Tic Toc Croc (whining) Everyone: '(gasp) '''Romeo: '(chuckling) That's more like it. Come along boys! Let us celebrate the birth of "Romeo's Mechanical Island" '''Captain Hook: We've got to tell the poppinjays! Everyone: '''Aye Eye, Cap'n! '''Captain Hook: And that's the last time we ever saw Never Land, and the very first time of Romeo's Mechanical Island. Why that little croc snack! Gekko: '''Don't worry Hook, we'll stop Romeo if it's the last thing we do! '''Captain Jake: Yo ho, let's go save Never land. Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy